Bible Stories of Boys and Girls
Precious Moments: Posted by Authorship: Freelancer Instrumentationist Rhythemist Composer under Uncategorized (edit this) Leave a Comment Precious Moments: Precious Princesses: Review Improvements: A. George Dave Prince Precious Moments: Who is Who at the Zoo: The Future: The Community of Mids-Bey in the future learns to reduce Chimney, Smoke stack, Carbon gas, emissions: Industrial and Residential Waist. The Forest became a Preservation Protection Reserve for just animals, Sea Creatures, Flying Creatures. Railway Tour’s train: the Zoo’s and Amusement Parks who may have join forces became attraction a sight to see and educate. The Problem: Politicians: sent Construction workers to plunder destroy, Rape Habitat Parks, Forest or residential houses. Community is rode over for a Freeway highway. They will cut corners to connect and save commuters to give them closer access next region. Anything that gets in their way the Politicians will try to buy your homes. If not in compliance they may either wait until you leave, to kick the owner out or force the community out of their resident homes, may not give the home owners, the asking worth Price to the house. Similar to forcing Creatures out of their Environment, people are almost treated almost the same matter, kick out of their Residential homes. Their privilege rights is not respected. The Zoo, or Safari, Teaches to preserve Nature: The same habitat, Conversations Environment will gives back to the city, Nature is needed: Water-ship Downs: Earthling Humans will not stop until they Rape the entire environmental Landscape: Keep in mind: Who is Who at the Zoo: About Jessie Drawing: Conservationist Zoo Safari Staff: feed and cleanse forest land animals preparing for the Mayor visits. Little Jessie Draw’s a graffiti on her sketch Pad. The Staff busy but also interested in her drawing asking Jessie to “show drawing it to her Dad:. Mr. Mos-by their boss kept all her drawing in his office close to his heart. Mean while Staff must pass the Inspection. Park, Forest Clean: Check Stable Stalls Clean: Check Animal Water tank: Check Washroom Clean: Check Restaurant, Stores Inspected: Equiptive Maintenance: Air Warm, Coolers Conditioner: Cheek Even animals need a certain temperature to survive. Animals so far were at their best behavior. The Staff unit lines up at a halt, Mr. Mosby is at the front of the line with his little girl. On top of her hair is a Tu-Kan. They were sure they were ready. Mayor Muddle-bye and his wife limousine pull up in the drive way. The Mayor wife has Spring pollination Allergies, and her consignees nose is acting up again. Mayor needs time away from the office and his Wife suggested getting away from the city. The Mayor arranged a visit at the Zoo. The Little Girl gave him a picture of his drawings the first to greet the Mayor. He loved Jessie’s drawing: rolling the paper drawing in his inside Puckett, with her index finger she tells mayor to come closer towards her, next to his ear. Secretly between the both them: She says: the next one will be in colour. The Mayor thanks Jessie, however must discuss business with his father. The Staff and Mosby learn the Mayor wants to close the Zoo for a railway station:Commotion: nobody is pleased about the situation. The Mayor’s brighter sides dim the mood: even more telling them “to think of it as a beckon of light”. The Zoo Keepers depressed decided to stay until the last day. Walking ways from the Mayor they told their boss they would see him tomorrow a few remains with their boss stay on duty. Jessie was also surprised the Conservation Zoo could be closed down. Jessie wanted to say good-bye to all the animals before their gone. The Father allowed her to go but he sent a Zoo keeper to go with her for her protection. The Mayor about to go to sleep but something presses on his mind to what the little girl said, “The next one in colour”. The Mayor Wife: criticizes the little girl comments, saying to the Mayor “”animals at the Zoo are not anything important”. They shall adapt quickly to their New Residents. The Mayor: in a state dream realm-state: Fast asleep:The Next One in Colour. The Mayor wakes is carried by an elephant towards a meeting: The Mayor unaware getting off the brown tusk animal, watching each cultural land creature pass him by. He wonders where they are going too. The Rhino ponders; if the Mayor is coming along to the meeting? The Mayor follows the zoo creatures. Each animal knew with or without the zoo they could survive going back to the Jungle or Forest. The Land, Sky Animal, Aquatic creatures would be fine however Mr. Mosby, his staff and especially Jesse will be out of a job and back in the filthy streets of the city. Preservation Conservation: The Zoo is all the left that is natural. The City has forgotten about the animal and preservation of Green Environmental landscape. Pollution covers the Metropolis now. The City plows everything in its path. The Natural forest and the Zoo Parks will be gone soon telling no names. They wanted to help Jesse and the Zoo Staff but no-one knew how. They pondered on the idea to be Inventive. The Lion with his coat of main roar loud enough to try bringing the audience back to the Zoo but to no avail, People just pass by. The Leopard, with his shiny spotted coat, climbs the tree. The stripes Tiger the fastest animal ran at a high speed thought that would attract the people by being different, caught a few however Graffias told them it would still not be enough. The Angel: had a suggestion: He introduces himself to the land/ flying Creatures: Timothy his plan to take each animal spectrum colour, he morph the design off their spiffy coats, feather. A fluent drawn flow Kinesis transfer of liquid paint is poured into a canvas. The Problem: The Angel needed volunteers: starting with the tiger, The others soon join in latter. The Mayor try to stop the Angel from making this terrible mistake: “Wait!” “Don’t do this”. He flew off towards Jesse home, given her a the coat of paint and brush. Given this gift, blessed by the angel, she thanks him decided to paint the whole town. The Store soled: Beaver, blue jay, ground hog, and snakes: hats, scarf and belts, the community Wore Elk, Deer, Panther, Fox; skirts, suits, sweater, pants and dresses. They demanded the Mayor to protect this town from the little girl. The Mayor thought of it as a fashion statement while searching for the little girl. The Police saw the little girl heading though City Hall’s Town Gates. He wore spotted leopard pants, and tiger stripes shirt and a lizard hat while keeping the traffic in check. The Problem: The little Girl changed the bleak dark colour gates switched it to rainbow colours and the sky: were in colourized in different shades. The Mayor began to realize if he look closely he could reduce the emissions from the pipe engines; carbon Monoxide, stack of smoke that is causing a filth pollution throughout the community and air converting it to stem. He began to breathe the city air: Suffer and Sulfate became a toxic waste affecting the economy like rotten eggs. His shining beacon of light: The Train Station would be another pollutant waist even to the forest. Mr. Muddlebye caught up to little girl, She wanted to know from the Mayor “if the town look wonderful”? He enjoyed the spectrum changes of the community however coat colours of the landscape, and using colours from the soul creatures was not right for Mids-Bey. The Mayor wanted to put back everything back to Normal by given the landscape, environment, soul animals colour main coat and feathers back. Given him the paint brush, he painted up a storm spilling paint over himself. Eagles Head: Graffias Neck, Blue Bird feature knees, Platypus hands, and a Lions body, and seals flipper feet. He created a new kind of creature; “Very Inst-resting Mr. Mayor”: The Mayor wake up at night driving to the zoo quickly as possible to see if all of the landscape soul animals if their still there. He Made a deal with Mr. Mosby he would sending the train station far away from the Zoo: the staff, Mr. Mosby and Jesse will not have to leave, they could keep their jobs. Excite new spread among the staff to celebrate and cheered. He calls it a Land Preservation Conservation Place of Protection including the Parks and Forests. Land Creature also needs defending. The train Station went near City Hall. The new beacon set an example to the next town. The Mayor gain access to his closes business partnership allies without wiping out the Forest and the Zoo. Reducing Green House emission thanks to the dream he had. Mayor Muddlebye new friend show her picture in colour of different setting Individual part of him: with different shade of animals. Surprised! The Mayor wanted to know “to where did have the idea from”. Jesse told him “she got from a dream”: Both started laughing while Mrs. Weatherism Muddlebye and Mr. Mosby, her father were not sure what they were so amused about. It was between the both of them. Review: A.GD. Prince: Precious Princez: Precious Moments: Little Sparrow: Review: Improvements: Audley George Dave Prince Nov 10, 2015 Originally shared by Tracy Lambert Precious Moments; Angels: Suspension Duration of Time: Time clock pushes forward, towards Present and the Continuum Future. Angels are ageless: does not Heighten Grown up, become younger, Adult or Elder Fraidle of age, Duration Suspension: Past or Future: time shift freezes: Angel's look down with Interest surveillance the Planet Earth. There are Precious Moment an Angel's take an Courageous heart to sphere lives, from Disaster. In the Word of God: Telling: Jonah: "Disaster could be Brought upon them": "Disaster maybe Brought upon them": Jonah: needed to let the city know which direction the city was going. What happens If the Metropolis is not Rescued? Jonah ponders why he should save the city? Under the Leaf God provided Shelter, however the leaf wilted. The Beating Sun: Pounced on Jonah probably giving a headache. The Lord thanked Jonah for save the city from Disaster: The Whole City could have brought this upon themselves. In this case: Carrel Cowboys Settlers moved in the valley near the America Natives: Nature Natural Forest Tribe: A river set them apart: Unknown to both sides they will be stricken with a terrible Illness. The Cure is in Turnabout Road Ridge Mountain. A Tree that grow nears a gorge cannon there is a the cure: Toby-vis Sent younger Angel: Timmy Timorous: to save both Nations: Preventing both Regions from a deadly Virus. A. George Dave Prince's profile photo A.George Dave Prince Review: Audley George Dave Prince Nov 10, 2015 (Little Sparrow): Precious Moments: The Child like: Children of the future: Audley George Dave Prince Nov 10, 2015 Precious Moments: Little Sparrow: The Child like: Children of the future: Chapter 1: (Episode 1) The Former things of the Past will Pass away, A new Era will begins: The New Earth: is about to happen, Angelic Children of the future who will make all thing new. Angelic Angel's feels no pain, No crying, No dying, No Suffering, Nether feel hot or chilly cold. Angelic Children: Nationality Citizenship: Identity raised grew up in a particular Public Nation, Nationality Heritage: Origin Identity to where you were born, Ethnic Foreign Cultures: Ethnic differentiation Community region who lives in Coast to Coast: Nation or Island, The Nationality Globule Nation will be in Union-Since, Diversity will no longer be single out or be divided by Seclusion Predigest Oppressors, no more hate, or will not Perpetrate Crime, No more Poverty Poor, no more Hypnocritical foul language, No more Revolution Conflict battle death of war, or Conflict Disputes, or Inner mind Conflictions. Angelic Angel is aware and they could predict the present Era lives, and warn us how this affects our future: Perpetration of Sin or Exaltation Rejoice, Angel’s is too Beautiful to pronounce, The Lord has given them wonderful names. Angelic Children simulated; are similar to the Angelic Angels of the future however without wings. They live unified on the Global Planet Nation of Planet Earth. Unlike the Accordance Historical Past: Revolution: Genocide, Suicide and Atrocities, We Revolt against, carry a New Resolution: Negotiation Silver-lining, To Solve Conflict Dispute, inner mind Conflictions to create tranquility harmonized peace to the nation. Resurrection: Resurrection is split in two different ways: Resurrection memories pictorial images of the historical past: with-in the heart is remembered: and Recurrence Resurrection Return: (Dust you came and Dust you go back too). Things will be better for them than for us; from the current Incident back then, collision, collide of past history from long ago present Era of time will soon change, and be well Educated. The future awaits the Recurrence Resurrection Return: A Second Chance: is let loose for a while. Those who Sin, gather through the four breath corners of the Globule Nation of Earth, will try to betray Moral Discipline, Insurance sure faith of hope. Those to whom defiles the privilege, justice of law shall has no Third Chance: Holds No Power. The Ora Spirit given back to the heavens and sin devoured by the abyss of the suffocating sun. Phenomenon cold occurrences (do not go into light). Sun is even hotter than than Fire and Brim Stone: Lava Demonic Demons, Everything is thrown into it; Death, Hades, Demonic Demons, Glass Sea of the Dead is Converted to Fire Cinder: Tormented and Destroyed, there is no third chances. Angelic Child is similar to Angelic Globule Children of the Tomorrow: They shall inherit the Planet Nation World of the Planet Earth coincide with soul Creatures of the Globule Planet. Angelic Angels is neither: Toddler, Child Tot, Kindergarten younger tot, younger Child, Teen Younger, Teen Youth, Graduation: Cometh of Age, Adulthood, or Elder; Fraidle old Age. Angelic Angels are everlasting Eternal, Forever. Duration of Time: Angelic Angel’s is neighter from the Past or Future: Precious Moments: Duration of time Freezes: while World is captured motionless at stand still; Angelic Innocents, Bravery courage, and Inner Courageous heart spheres lives that worth living. There is Precious Moment angels are assigned a task. The globule world is given a chance to Redeem: Repentance Redemption, Thesis factual Facts, Practical Duty Sturdy Base Pillar Structural Foundation: , Salvation (Supplication Prayer and may Reveal): A chance to be saved, and Rest: Restoration. Precious Moments: Duration of time Freezes: The World is captured motionless stand still; Angelic Innocents, Bravery courage, And Inner Courageous heart: spheres lives of the living. Chapter 1: Little Sparrow: The New Settlers: A dove came streaking in the skyw giving Tobyvious a scroll while he opens message of the roll pages. Timmy Timorous is assigned a task: He is sent to minimize a deathly illness between, two nations: The Country Carrel County Cow Settlers and the Nature Natural Natives. He must leave immediately. Timmy flies in the hemisphere while robins flock together melded together with cooperation of thought he ask the birds to "cover him," while pass though the community without being discovered. The Bird kept close to the angel blocking the public from seeing him. Carrel Cow-settlers has moved in the open prairie meadow valley landscape: America, next to where the Nature Natural Forest Tribe lives. A river that set them apart, both sides do not dare cross. Both sides do not know they will be stricken with a terrible illness. The Cure is in the Turnabout Road Ridge Mountain. The tree grows near a gorge cannon ditch close to hidden caves. The Nature Natural Forest Tribe spotted the settlers told their Chief Leader. The Chief told his community and his son to stay away from the Carrel-Settlers; they have a different set of rules. The problem his son will cross the territorial line and break the rule by telling his father his is just going fishing. He has curious what his neighbours are like. Timmy is a angel who guide a bird to lead two boys, A Native Naturalist Little Sparrow and a Carrel Cowboy Settler child name Johnny toward the Cure without be seen: The Cure: The Yellow Berries. John digs soil cultivation prairie plantation for his father while following a fishing pole line with a hat hooked to the rod. Johnny falls into Little Sparrow ditch trap hole while Little Sparrow laughs then also fall in the ditch hole himself. They tried to get out of the ditch ground but the hole is small enough for both of them to fit inside. Both tried jumping, climbing out of the ditch to no avail. Both them had to Cooperate together. Johnny squats down while Little Sparrow Leg feet stood on his shoulder lifting him high off the grown pulling him out of ditch hole towards the surface. Little Sparrow disappears. Johnny wonders where little Sparrow is? Little sparrow extends his hand to help Johnny out of the ditch. This how they became friends going to their separate ways. Chapter: 2 The Search for the Cure: (The Fever): Sudden the Villagers, Forest Tribe had a sudden Fever both sides caught the vireo sickness. The Naturalist worry: The Carrel Villagers may have brought with them, the crowd is worried. The Little Sparrow saw her sister complexion looking a little pale and tried to tell his father. The community worried needed to find a cure, unfortunate both sides blamed each other. He told Little Sparrow this is important adult of authority work in other ward he is just too busy. Johnny was not suppost to leave the village but disobey. Both sides quarantined each other thought the sickness might spread to them if they both sides cross the river bridge, they kept a watchful eye on each-other. Johnny went into the forest and found Little Sparrow at Tree Hut. The Bird flew in with the Yellow Berries sharing the Berry with Little Sparrow as he gave to his sister. He notice she started gain her health back slowly and again tried to tell his father he would not listen sending Little Sparrow home. The Adults of Authority ignored them. They could not see invisible angel however Little Sparrow believes in heart all living creatures is a soul asking "the bird to lead them to the where he found the berries? The Bird flew but stay close to Johnny and Little Sparrow separating from the community. They were on their own: South-west: Mountain Edge Path Ridge Walkway Road. Leaving the Villagers behind the bird lead them to the mountain. They spotted the edge path ridge road walkway. The bird flew in the air not far from them and flapping spiraling back. The Angel tried to pull back a tree towards a short cut. The Tree barks cover the little road. The problem: they went long way around leading to a Rouge Circular Cannon that lead them to the Berries. Not knowing a Bear hidden the bushes is eating some of it. The Bear is hidden the bushes, does not know about the boy’s picking Berries and putting in Johnny's hat. Johnny saw something moving in the bushes. The Bear started to make a big yell and roar after the boys. Blocking every path except but one, A little cave that fits the children sides not the bear. (Principle Rules :) Normally the Angels are not seen however through the glint of Invisible unstabilized light of the angel could be seen pointing towards the cave the bear did not cover. The Bear ran after them could not reach them with his claws to capture them. The Bear got tired and left. The Villagers and the Natives notices two children missing. If not found, both nations would pledge war waiting till the evening. The Boy's Lost: Little Sparrow blame himself for taking them on the route which he should not have. Johnny promised they would be alright however they must keep moving. The Cave curved South West, back North-East they heard water. A tree log is set against each other from a timber stump broken trunks set next to each-other. Johnny found a vine tied around the log and the made a raft. The water pushed them through the caves toward an opening outside the Cave cove. Eventually they saw a waterfall slope rafting that lead them back to the village. Both sides gathered at the bridge and saw the children floating on the raft, They comeback safely, they brought the cure. The community leaders followed the children: curing the whole community: Review: A.G.D. Prince: ﻿ Appearing 'Featured Characters:' * 'Supporting Characters:' * 'Locations:' * Notes Trivia Recommended Links Cover Gallery